


Karaoke Night

by Lilredkmd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fun, Karaoke, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilredkmd/pseuds/Lilredkmd
Summary: I wanted to say thank you to @28TBSLOUIS on Twitter for allowing me to write out the idea she had
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to say thank you to @28TBSLOUIS on Twitter for allowing me to write out the idea she had

-2015-

"The last concert as a band," Liam sighed out with a sad smile as he placed his hand in the middle of the small circle.

"Let's make it the best one yet," Niall said, placing his hand on Liam's. 

"We will still hang outright?" Louis says, adding his hand to the pile. 

"Of course, love," Harry states, placing his hand on top of Louis, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Zayn said he wishes he was with us and wishes us the best," Liam said as the music neared their cue.

None of the boys spoke for a second. It was their way of remembering the band member who had left them. "High ho, High ho, it's off to work we go," the boys chanted as they bounced their hands up and down. When they finished, they broke apart and raced towards their marked spot.

-2019-

It's June in LA. Harry is swimming (trying to cool down, mind you) in the large swimming pool behind the large house he shared with his boyfriend. "Haz," Louis called out as he entered the backyard. "Yes, love," Harry answered, pushing himself out on the edge so he can sit and listen to what Louis is talking about. "The boys are asking if we are free tonight," Louis said, his face twisted into a look of confusion. "Oh…I haven't heard from them in a while," Harry muttered to himself. Still, Louis heard it if the pained look on his face was anything to go by.

"Haz, they miss you. You should really talk to them," Louis said, holding back everything else on his mind at that moment. 

(Maybe if he wouldn't have left Louis…no…not just Louis the band….maybe if he hadn't told Louis that he needed space, he would have talked to them more…) 

Harry looked down and kicked his feet slowly in the water. As the air between them became thick. They were in the process of healing the gaping wound that gave inspiration to Harry's first solo album. They currently called it the explosion. Well, Louis does. Harry calls it the worst mistake of his life. Harry loves Louis, and Louis loves harry. Still, it had always been Liam, Niall, Zayn, and harryandlouis, but those two years that they spent months without talking killed Harry. 

So Harry used his pain as a way to fuel his writing and dropped his first solo album. Which then led to Louis reaching out demanding to know if it's about him or not. Their spark that Harry thought was stomped out smoldered into flame. The only problem was that Harry pushed away from the boys who just wanted to help, while Louis pulled them closer.

The boys were worried because Louis was a wreck, but he seemed to be glowing anytime they saw Harry. (They knew that they shouldn't listen to the papers, Louis more than any of them, but anytime he saw Harry looking like the happiest person in the world without him, it broke his heart.) Harry sighed and looked up at Louis, "Are they wanting to talk about what happened or just to hang," Harry asked, trying to frame the question the best way possible. Louis kicked at the ground nervously, "Mostly to hang, but I can't make promises that nothing will be brought up," Louis muttered. Harry nodded, understanding what Louis meant. 

"I think I'm ready if you are," Harry said with a soft smile, and Louis's head snapped to look over at him. His eyes crinkling with how big he's smiling. "I'm ready to have my mates back, yes," Louis said jokingly cause they both know Louis continues to keep a close relationship with the boys. "Tell them were in then," Harry said, slipping back into the water. Louis nodded and typed quickly on his phone. By the time Harry resurfaced, Louis was able to tell him that they would be going over to Liam and Zayn's house for a night of karaoke.

*`*`*`*`*`*

Louis leans back in his seat as they pulled to a stop in front of Liam and Zayn's house. "Ready," Harry asks as he opens his door slowly. Louis nodded and stepped out of the expensive sports car, walking around it, meeting Harry on the other side. As they walked up to the front door, Louis bumped Harry's hand with his hand. Harry smiled and laced their fingers together as they approach the front door. Louis is the one to knock, and Liam answered the door with a big smile.

"Well, come in, strangers," he says with a laugh opening the door wider so they can walk in. Harry smiles as Liam pulls him into a tight hug. Zayn walks over and literally picks Louis off the ground as they hug. When he turns to Harry, it's a quick hug, but Liam squeezes Louis tightly. Niall runs over and shoves Liam playfully out of the way, and tackles Harry. "I MISSED YOU CURLY NEVER LEAVE ME THAT LONG AGAIN," he yells loudly before letting him go and pulling Louis into a tight hug. Harry tries to hide the fact that he's choked up, but all the boys see it. It wasn't the greeting he was expecting, but it was so much better than the one he had watched over and over in his head.

Louis's laugh is what pulled Harry back to the present. "Well, it looks like Liam is first," Niall said as they stepped into the large living room. Louis and Harry sat next to each other as Liam clicked around looked for the song he wanted. "Before we start can we address the elephant in the room," Niall said, and the room stilled. Liam looked at Niall, surprised he was the one bring this up, "Well-," Harry started, but Niall cut him off, "Why didn't you tell us you were getting married," Niall said to Zayn and Liam. Harry froze, and Louis busted out laughing. Liam sighed and rolled his eye, "because Niall, we haven't even been engaged for a long time," Liam huffed. "I mean it's, been a month, love. We could have told them by now," Zayn said with a smile as his boy clicked on his song, and the music started.

"Billy had dreams of a sailor or an astronaut. Nobody told 'em the world was mean," Liam started to sing as he rolled his eyes. Liam's way of getting out of answering Zayn on why they had not informed any of the boys of their engagement. Zayn watched his boy with a large smile as he got into the song, and when it was done, Niall jumped up, "Me next!" Niall searched around for the song he wanted when Liam muttered, "We all thought you were going to bring up Harry's absence in the band's group chat." Niall turned around and glared at Liam, "I wasn't planning on bringing it up because I don't want to fight." Harry sighed and leaned forward. It was now or never, "look, we might as well talk about it now," Harry started, but Niall pouted. Really none of them could say no to Niall, so he sat back against Louis's chest as Niall started up his song.

"You can never know what it's like," Niall said, adding weird dance moves, and when he got to the chorus, he danced around the room even more than before. The boy's started to sing the yeah's when needed, and they were all enjoying themselves. When Niall was done, they all clapped, and Niall handed Louis the microphone. Louis went straight to the search bar, typing in his song and clicking on it but pausing it immediately. "Speak because I can't sing this with the tension in the room," Louis said as Harry smiled up at him. "Well, I want to say is that I'm sorry and I know that doesn't fix everything, but Louis and I are happy again. I know what I did was the wrong choice, but I learned a lot during that time, and I hope you all accept this apology."

Liam smiled and nodded, and Niall rolled his eyes as he stated, "mate, we all know you are sorry it's written all over your face." Zayn cleared his throat, and the room fell silent again. Zayn turned to Harry and looked him dead in the eyes, "If I ever have to hold him while he cries over you, for any reason that isn't a good one, I will kill you. I never want him to go through that kind of heart brake again, so this is your final warning." Zayn leaned back and wrapped an arm around Liam before smiling up at Louis, "Whenever your ready, babe," Zayn said as if nothing had just happened. Louis turned to Harry. The latter smiled and nodded encouragingly to him. Louis sighed and started the song over, the music started, and Louis closed his eyes as he brought up the microphone to his lips.

"Step one, you say we need to talk," Louis started. Zayn was surprised that Louis had picked this song to start on as it was the song he listened to on repeat when Harry left him.

"pray to God he hears you, and I pray to God he hears you," Louis sang, his voice raw with emotion. When Louis opened his eyes as he sang, "he will do one of two things, he will admit to everything, or he will say that he's not the same." Louis locked eyes with Harry as he sang, and he blushed. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he blinked them back. Harry knew that Louis's raw emotion was because of him and no one else, and that's what hurt the most. When Louis was done, he passed the microphone to Zayn, who stood up and thanked Louis.

Zayn found his song, and once it started, he locked eyes with Liam as he danced his way over to him. "Tell me why you gotta look at me that way. You know what it does to me, So baby, what you tryna say?" Zayn sang as he danced his way over to Liam, "I know you love how I tease it," Zayn said as he sat on Liam's lap. "You already know what I'm thinkin', boy. Oh, why'd you have to be so cute?" he sang with a wink as he moved his hips slowly before standing up as he sang, "It's bad enough we get along so well, Just say goodnight and go." Making his way back to the center of the room, singing the rest of the chorus.

Zayn locked eyes with Liam again as he sang, "We'd be good, we'd be great together," with a smile. The song continued, and Zayn stated to act sexy, laying it on thick as he sang the lyrics: "I know how you want it, baby, just like this, Know you're thinking' 'bout it, baby, just one kiss, While you're lookin' at 'em, baby, read my lips," Zayn pointed to his lips, "I know what you want. Still, you can't have this," Zayn sang as he turned on the beat and slapped his arse. Once the song was over, Zayn threw the microphone at Harry (who barely caught it) as he jumped on Liam and started to heavily make out with him.

"Ew, this I don't miss, both of you love bird couples all over each other," Niall said, joking around. Harry looked up his song and turned to point at Niall, "yeah, you ready, I'm ready," he said, getting into the bet. "Wheels running fast down the one-eighteen, Every kiss is sweeter with some nicotine," Harry sang, winking at Louis. The latter threw his head back, laughing as Harry jumps up on the table set up in the middle of the room. "There's just no telling what I'll do next, But one thing's for sure, and it'll sure be fun. Stay away from my trigger. I'm a loaded gun," Harry sang as he sank to his knees.

"I got 'em lined up and crying from Georgia to Tex, But to learn to swim, you gotta wanna get wet. There's no turning back once I'm ready to run," Harry said with a wink to Niall as he really got into the song jumping all around the room. "I'm a moving target, baby," he points to Louis, "No one's gotten through me yet," Louis fondly rolls his eyes. "It'll be something that you won't forget. Are we clear?" Harry makes his way over to Louis again, dropping to his knees and taking his free hand to trace down Louis's tattooed arm. "I'm gonna be your next tattoo, After all the things I'm a do to you," Harry whispered just to Louis pulling the mic away from his mouth as he finished the song.

Louis laughed and snatched the mic away from him as he playfully slapped his chest, "What happened to this being a family show." Harry laughed and shrugged as Louis typed in a duet, "Care to join my love," he asked. Harry nodded. "oooh, a Larry duet, as captain of the ship, I love it," Niall said as he took a sip of his half-full beer. "ready," Harry asked, and Louis nodded, hitting play. Louis opened the song, and soon their voices mixed together with the lovely melody. "Lucky to be in love with my best friend," Harry sang as he playfully tapped Louis's nose. Louis rolled his eyes but took Harry's hand and spun him around as they danced to the song and sang.

"Liam and Zayn next, please," Niall said as he clapped his hands in excitement. "Okay, okay," Zayn said with an eye roll. Liam chose the song, and as the words popped on the screen, Zayn sang, "Were soaring and flying," Liam came in, and they continued to sing their chosen parts. Zayn turned to Liam. "WERE BREAKING FREE," he sang as Liam took over the next line. The boys were really getting into the song, making Niall laugh harder than he had in a while. As the song ended, they leaned in close and kissed after the last note was played.

"We should sing our song, you know that we wrote," Liam says, and Niall nods his head in agreement. "I don't know…we haven't -," Louis starts, but Niall cuts him off. "Louis, this isn't about putting on a show. It's about taking back our own music and making good memories to replace the bad. It's about letting loose and having fun." Louis smiled and nodded, "Well, in that case, I'm down." Zayn frowned, "But I don't have parts in our last album." Liam waved him off, "You can sing my solos, and then you can just sing your normal harmony in the chorus." Harry laughed. They had done this so often that they knew who sings what part even if they weren't given a role in an album.

"what song should we sing," Harry asks, and Niall jumps up, "temporary fix!" Liam shook his head, "no, it should definitely be you and I," Louis rolled his eyes playfully. "You only want that because it's about you and Zayn," "Dame right," Zayn said with a laugh as he kissed Liam again. Louis rolled his eyes, "We all know the No Control was our best song," Niall laughed, and Harry shook his head, "I…I thought What Makes You Beautiful?" Liam groaned and buried his head into Zayn's shoulder, "We sang that for five years straight," Liam complained, making Harry pout, "I…I love that song, it's the song I fell in love to," Harry blushed. Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling and everything. "I love you," Louis mouthed, and Harry mouthed, "I love you too," back to him.

"Okay, well, which one do we go with," Niall asked, and Louis smirked, "Haz suggestion because it was our first song," Louis stated like it was the simplest thing to do. "You can do You and I as a duet, and then we can sing No control and do the choreography that James wrote for us." Harry started taking Louis' hand in his own. Liam pouted but nodded his head, "I think What makes you Beautiful makes the most sense." "Well, that's two votes for No Control and two votes for What Makes you Beautiful," Niall said, holding up his fingers to show the tie. "Zayn, it's up to you," Harry said with a soft smile. "No control," Zayn said with a shrug making Harry groan and hide his face in Louis's shoulder. Louis laughed and pushed him gently as Liam pulled out more mics and passed them around.

Zayn found the song and started it up. Niall and Harry clapped out the rhythm as Louis starts singing, followed by Niall for his solo. Harry winking at Louis as he sings, "Still a trace of innocence on the pillowcase." Louis smiled but started his lead of the chorus. All the guys started to do the choreography that James had written for them during their time on carpool karaoke. The boys jumped around, and all seemed to get into it. It was like they were back on stage in front of all of their fans singing the song even though it was just them having fun.


End file.
